Place of Dark Moon/Roleplay1
Roleplay Clawstar slashed at a tree. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 04:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike rested his muzzle on his paws.Silverstar 14:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar looked sharply at Iguanaspike. "You, go train." She hissed. "With me." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike put his ears back nervously, but nodded.Silverstar 15:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) "You fool! Why did you join this forest anyways?" Clawstar hissed, ripping at his belly. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike smirked. His long claws came out, and he swipped Clawstar's neck. "Good thing we can't die!" he snarled, snapping her neck in half.Silverstar 19:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar drew back just in time and sliced his neck open. "Too bad you missed!" Clawstar banged him onto a tree. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly, Iguanspike rear leg cut right through her. "I didn't miss this time!" he snarled.Silverstar 19:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and swiped his head hard, drawing blood. "Why are you here, anyways?" She asked, her fangs snapping at Iquanaspike's throat. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Graywind suddenly appeared. "Hi, I'm here to train." He mewed cooly. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike's claws went through Clawstar's neck. "Oh, hi there." he growled. darkspirit snorted.Silverstar 19:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and dug her sharp long claws deep into Iguanaspike's neck. "Graywind, train with Darkspirit." She hissed. Graywind dipped his head and padded over to Darkspirit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Darkspirit gave an annoyed sigh. "Come on, those two have unfinished buissness." he muttered, leading Graywind away. Iguanaspike's claw cut off an arm of Clawstar. "I hate how our limbs grow back! If they didn't, you'd be called Noclawstar!" he snarled. Clawstar's other limbed layed there, oozing blood.Silverstar 14:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Blossomclaw saw the fighting cats. "Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. You guys already are beatened." She mewed. "Rest for a while." ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Iguanaspike snarled. "We've got unfinished business!" he hissed, slicing off another arm of Clawstar. "I can't wait to do that again, when your arms grow back!" he spat. Darkspirit was training Graywind when Redbone appeared. "Another apprentice...." he growled.Silverstar 16:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Your business is already finished!" Blossomclaw hissed. "When we kill StarClan, we will ''need those arms of Clawstar's!" ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "We grow out body parts back!" snapped Iguanaspike, chopping off Clawstar's tail. He got up, and padded away. "Clawstar's a weakling, i knew it!" he mutterd to quietly for anyone to hear. He broke sticks. Darkspirit lashed his tail. "Alright, you two'll train together." he growled.Silverstar 16:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Clawstar hissed and padded behind him so softly he didn't hear. She yowled and bit off two of his legs at once. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄''']] 16:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Blossomclaw hissed. She walked up to Redbone. "We are going to train." She mewed. ☽Quarter Moon☾ 16:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Place of Dark Moon Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Place of Dark Moon Category:Roleplay Category:Clans